


The World is fucked and so are the people

by 8Blood_by_the_bells6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Discovery, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Revenge, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6
Summary: Sombra discovers a truth about what had happened to her family and the man who did it. Her plan to get revenge back fires in a spiral of un contained emotions creates a last memory of her night with him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 9





	The World is fucked and so are the people

She couldn't help feeling a smirk come across her face as she pulled out the sensitive bit of info the had been hidden and locked away. Still it took three weeks to get to, especially with by passing firewalls and finding the unless tid bits that were totally un-needed.

Now what was so important that Talon was hiding. As she opened to the locked information she became engulfed in new articles, news clips. Her brows furrowed as she swiped some away as there was multiple screens to sort through. 

Something caught her eye though, as she clicked the small file type folder her comrades and net webs popped up. She stared at the names Amélie Lacroix, Gaberial Reyes, Akande Ogundimu, Moira O'Deorain, and Siebren de Kuiper. Then she saw herself placed away with a question mark. They don't know her name.

She looked back to the other Talon member's and tapped her foot, how and who made this. Chewing her lower lip she tapped open Amélie's Section and what popped up was a news article of a dead man, the husband of Amélie Lacroix. She read the article breifly then her eyes flicked to the photos of her standing at a grave leaving flowers. Blurred photos of her appearance at Kings Row her brow furrowed as she clicked out. Hesitantly she tapped the file labeled Gabriel Reyes.

This one was a surge of information, multiple screens opening up she swipped past some of them but there were so many Articles then she saw a photo of Moira giving him a mask. 

Reaper

Another file behind it stated Blackwatch she clicked it quickly and more information swarmed around her. She didn't know why she delved into his information she noticed a few misplaced words that caught her eye, a news article.

Blackwatch member murders innocent family...... She pulled it from the mess of other digital forms. Her eyes then began skimming the paper until she found it 

'Black watch member Gabriel Reyes had suspected the Colomar's were a part of something dark, though they're neighbors would highly disagree he went against orders and killed the family in the house.'

Sombra felt herself shaking, her mascara running down her face and she dropped to the floor is disbelief. How could, why... ? She felt her heart aching hot tears rolling down her face as her body shook violently and she suppressed her cried by clamping her hand over her mouth. Sobs escaping her lips, he murdered her family. This was why she could never find any news on it... Talon had hidden the news away. She gritted her teeth looking at the news article. 

"I'll make you regret what you did Gabriel"

She spoke to herself closing all the files and keeping it composed into the file it was, she took it and transported it to her personal dash web. 

All this time she was raised and told it was an accident. Bullshit it was an accident. How did she get away, why did she get away? She grabbed her sub machine gun and opened her bed room door open face still ruined form the tears. She walked down the silent Hall to his room and ran her hand over the lock as it beeped open with ease. She slowly turned the handle and slowly walked in and loomed over his sleeping figure. 

She pressed the guns cold barrel to his temple and she slowly pressed it to him causing him to stir. 

She felt cold, and angry, but 

Mostly betrayed 

His eyes opened red pupils staring at her with confusion then to the gun at his head he tried sitting up and she pressed him back. No words were spoken and she licked her bottom lip looking at his confused face. 

"Gabriel Reyes"

She said brows furrowed one hand on pressing his chest the other hand held the gun pressed to his head. 

"How the hell did you"

She cut off his sentence 

"Against your orders you murdered my family" 

She said feeling tears build up again 

"Because of you I grew up an orphan, because of you I swore revenge, but gradually though all my research there was no info on the murder so I let it go until tonight" 

She watched him stare at her 

"Why? So you could murder me? So you want me to care for you. So then you can betray me?"

This made her angry she had cared about him. She had started to at least.  
She thought about it not noticing her grip loosened, but he did. 

In one swift motion he quickly sat up grabbing the gun twisting it from her. As she tried to regain control they both tumbled to his floor and he straddled her holding her gun to her head looking at her. 

He didn't say anything as he watched her cry. She was unaware that he saved her, that he killed her family yes because they were trying to blackmail Overwatch. But at 20 years old he couldn't kill a baby . 

"Just kill me I'd rather be with my famila" 

She could try to fight him but no, here she was crying beneath him, telling him to kill her, even though shes an unsure comrade. He stared at her small form.

"I couldn't "

He spoke in his deep grainy voice, she looked up at him as the moon light shone brightly through his window.

"You killed innocen-"

He interrupted her

"No, Your family were.. What the Colomar's? They tried blackmailing my organization, tried hurting people I had cared about."

The barrel of her gun pressing to her head

"But I couldn't kill you, no; I had taken you away and set the home ablaze and taken you to a orphanage hoping, hoping you would be better than them" 

He looked at her tossing the gun aside brushing her hair out of her face and cupping her face with both hands leaning down his red eyes staring into the purple iris's.

"But no, you've turned out to be like them , but more clever,more smart, more valuable."

She looked into his eyes her nails dragging along his knees. He killed her family and was older. Yet....

Yet .... In this fucked up of a world 

He leaned over her, lips slowly and unsurely kissing her. His hands pulling her face closer, deeper. She couldn't tell anyone why her nails dragged along his thin night shirt. Why she kissed him back.

And just like that he slowly pulled away.

Staring at her.

"Sombra"

He said almost unsure, realizing he had kissed a girl, a child in his eyes.

"Olivia..."

She said looking up at him he looked taken aback

"Olivia"

He said in his deep dark voice 

"I'm sorry, I "

He was was at a lost for words, and she used her hands grabbing his shirt pulling him forward.

"I liked that. Do it again"

He knew what she was talking about too, so his lips found hers again pulling the other closer. Through the kiss she mumbled.

"I don't want to be alone tonight"

His hand ran through her hair.

"You won't"

He spoke as she sat up switching their spots so that she straddled him now, their lips not breaking contact as his tongue swept through her mouth. He groaned into the kiss, the small girl grinding against him. One hand ran through her hair while the other slipped to her hips pressing her into him. 

She pulled away panting out of breath while staring at his red eyes. And he stared at her both hands on her hips.

"Off"

He said motioning to her shirt, she obliged slipping off her shirt. Her attire considered a purple tank top and small shorts. Gabe watched the young girl strip herself of her tank top. No bra. She leaned down on him looking into his eyes.

"Make me forget why I hate you"

Pleasure, to forget hate. He had never thought of that before. 

He watched her pull down his sweat pants and boxers. As his cock sprang free. She pulled her shorts and underwear off tossing them to the floor. He pushed his hips and slowly entered her. She watched his cock enter her and her eyes met his as her hips met his.

"Make me forget"

She wants to forget and he hadn't fucked anyone in ages, but he felt more, they cared about each other but would never tell the other. 

He thrust into her, her hips meeting his half way her forehead pressed against his as their breath mingled. She let out small moans, while he grunted.

"Harderr ah, I ah wanna forget" 

He sat up again flipping their position. He spread her legs and stuffed his cock in her again. Placing both hands beside her positioning his hips to fuck her. She laid there as he thrust into letting out small moans and grunts as he buried himself inside her. His hips drawing her into a hypnotic state as she watched him thrust in and out.

"Gabe, please, please "

He had no clue what she was pleading for but and it certainly didn't stop his hips. 

At this point both had become lost inside the surging pleasure. He was lost in the she squeezed him and how sopping wet she was, her mind was clouded from how hard he was now fucking her. 

"I'm gonna...,"

Sombra said gasping and clawing his back as gabe chuckled and sped up his pace, his balls slapping loudly against her wet pussy.

"C-cumming g-gabe"

She whinnied and he watched the way her eyes rolled back as she came on his cock. 

"Ahhh damn it, f-fuck"

Sombra cursed and threw her head back cursing, her whole body stiffing up. Gabe didn't change his pace he kept fucking her like an animal, he was gonna fuck her till he came. He could say this much of pleasure he hadn't felt in years, and Sombra was a different girl, she was begging and moaning her heart out. He found it cute the way the ruined mascara ran down her cheeks or when her eyes would roll back when his cock would hit so deep inside her. She was glistened with sweat, her nails digging more into his back, he could feel himself getting close but it wasn't enough, he wanted to fuck her harder and deeper. He pulled himself out receiving a whine from Sombra causing her to look at him.

"G-gabe?"

He chuckled picking up her small body and moving her to a desk. He set her down and she looked down to her pelvis then back at him. 

He stared into her eyes and watched her facial expression turn from questioning to pure bliss. He kissed her again while rubbing his thumb over sensitive little bud. He felt himself getting closer to that edge he needed just a little more. He slammed into her at a rapid pace earning small squeals and more of a clawed back. The desk banged viciously against the wall as he pulled in and out fore head against hers breathing completely uneven, her legs around his waist as she began whispering to him.

"Yes, yes please Gabe it feels so good" 

Closer, his head was buried in the crook of her neck letting out grunts. 

Finally he felt himself explode inside her. Releasing himself out with a moan into Sombras neck, and she gasped and cried out. Seed that hadn't been spilled in years was shooting inside a girl that was almost half his age. He pulled out a small a bit then thrusted back into her. The way she milked his cock made him love the feeling of cumming inside her, buried balls deep into her. 

All that was heard in the room was their panting. Slowly her legs fell from his waist as he pulled out and watched cum begin flowing slowly out. Sombra laid there for a good second.

" Fuck" 

She said and he pulled up his boxers and sat on his bed looking at her small body still displayed on his desk. 

"Thank you" 

She said sitting up and fixing her hair. She hopped off the desk and picked up her shorts that were on the floor. The tank top strewn by his bed. She wiggled her hips into the shorts and slid her arm through the tank top. 

"I mean it Gabe"

And she kissed him on the cheek, turned on her heel and left his room. Left him alone to think about what he had done. He couldn't fathom if this was some sort of stockholm syndrome or what. He killed her family and just fucked the hell out of her, and bred her like a whore. 

But when he tried to find reason with it all he could come to peace on was that the world he lived in is fucked up and so are the people.


End file.
